New Beginnings
by Dracosshipper4ever98
Summary: Hermione and the gang are back at Hogwarts but so is Draco Malfoy. Is there romance in the air? Find out in New Beginnings. Sorry this is my first fanfiction and I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I opened my eighth year Hogwarts letter hoping that everything I had done to help during the War and otherwise would be enough to land me the Head Girl spot. Crossing my fingers I turned the envelope upside down and let everything fall out. Ginny screamed, "Hermione you got it! You're Head Girl!" I screamed and ran down stairs wondering which of the boys was Head Boy. I found Harry and Ron out in the back yard and said, "Ok so which of you is Head Boy?" They exchanged a look and Harry finally said, "Neither of us Hermione but good job!" Harry got up and hugged me. Ron just gave me a small smile. He hadn't really been the same since a month ago when I told him I didn't love him like that. The kiss in the Chamber of Secrets was a spur of the moment thing.

I went back up to the room Ginny and I shared; my parents haven't really forgiven me about the whole _obliviate_ thing even though it had saved their lives. Plus Voldemort hadn't found them so they had stayed safe in turn saving their lives. But I didn't mind I loved living with the Weasley's. I looked through the rest of the letter and didn't find anything saying who Head Boy was so I was wondering who I would be sharing the dormitory with. Though the rest of the letter made it sound like we would just be repeating 7th year. When I finally found something it just said that I would be meeting my male counterpart on the train as I was to go to the Heads carriage first thing for a meeting with the Head Boy and Headmistress McGonagall.

Finally it was time to go back to Hogwarts, my home. When we finally got on the train, after Mrs. Weasley's teary goodbye and all of our promises to be good and safe, Harry said, "Let's find a carriage." I smiled slightly and said, "Sorry guys I can't remember? I have to go down to the Heads carriage for a meeting with McGonagall and the Head Boy." Ron smirked and said, "I'll walk down with you I had wanted to talk to you in private anyways." That smirk worried me as I had seen it many times but did not object because I wanted to hear what he had to say. We started walking and Ron said, "Hey I had wanted to talk about us." I sighed annoyed that it was this conversation yet again, "Ron," I said, "There is no us the kiss in the Chamber was just a spur of the moment thing all of my built up emotions got poured into you." We had arrived at the Heads carriage and Ron was mad now, "What," he said, "So I guess I never meant anything to you huh!? I was just your plaything and when you got tired of me I was just supposed to move on!? Well that's not going to happen!" This was scaring me I had seen Ron mad before, plenty times but never this angry. "Ron," I said, "Calm down please! It's no big deal! I still love you but just as friends." Ron raised his hand as if to smack me and said, "Well it meant a lot to mean and I am going to make it mean something to you." His hand came down towards my face as I cowered against the wall of the train. "I don't think you want to do that Weasel." That voice was so familiar and as I turned around I realized why. Draco Malfoy in all his glory was standing in the doorway of the Heads carriage with one hand on Ron's wrist stopping him from moving to hit me. I was shocked Malfoy or Ferret as he was better known between Harry, Ron, and I had saved me from being hit by my supposed best friend.

"Thanks Malfoy," I said surprising myself, Draco, and Ron. I turned to Ron and said, "Until or if, whichever you choose, I am no longer considering you my friend Ronald because a friend of mine would never come that close to hitting me. Thanks again Draco, and goodbye Ronald." Ron tried saying something after that but Draco walked into the carriage behind me and slammed the door in his face. "So Malf-," "Call me Draco please it sounds nice to hear my name without malice in your voice." That surprised me but I did as he asked. "So _Draco_," I started again, "What are you doing down here?" He smirked his signature smirk at me and said, "Oh but hadn't you heard dear Grang- sorry _Hermione, _I am Head Boy."


	2. Chapter 2

**New Beginnings**

**A/N: Ok hey guys! I have changed it up a little bit I'm just trying to figure out where to go with this. In response to a question about Ron's sudden change in attitude: He was really messed up emotionally after the War and just wanted to hold onto Hermione. It will come into play in later chapters. I know my writing style is sort of weird but just roll with me I swear it is just how I write. Please review and tell me what you think or which way I might be able to take the story! Thanks, and with out further ado here is chapter 2 of New Beginnings! (Also you know none of this belongs to me it belongs to the beautiful J.K. Rowling, for now. Still working on that...wait...what?) :)**

**Love, Dracosshipper4ever98**

Chapter 2

I was shocked into silence Draco _Death Eater _Malfoy is Head Boy!? I couldn't believe it, "You're joking Draco," I said my stunnedness showing in my voice. "Oh but I'm not McGonagall said something about 'House Unity.' What better way to show that than to have you and I, who have despised each other since our 1st year, be Heads." Draco finished with a smirk on his face. I just realized how close we were sitting. My thigh was touching his and he didn't seem repulsed in the least. In fact now that I looked at him he seem almost _comfortable._

"Wow Draco sharing your dormitory with filthy little mudblood know-it-all me however shall you survive," I said sarcastically not noticing how he flinched at the word _mudblood. _"Well Hermione you're going to have to be away from your precious Weaselette and Potter however shall you live," he replied snidely. Just at that moment when I was going to threaten to hex him McGonagall walked in and said, "Ah I see you two have become acquainted with the idea of being Heads together." I straightened up and said, "Yes of course we were just discussing how patrols will work and such." Malfoy gave me a look but continued the lie just as smoothly as I had begun it, "Hermione is correct professor we were trying to work together and work out a schedule so we won't be in each other's faces all the time." McGonagall smiled a rare smile and said, "Perfect I was hoping you could resolve your issues so I wouldn't have to be constantly on you two about the symbols Heads hold." I shook my head in understanding as Malfoy did the same. "Ok so I will leave you two to take care of yourselves. You will be expected to patrol at least three nights a week and during the week whenever you can. The password to your dormitory is _Hippogriff _your entrance is on the third floor, the portrait with a fruit basket on it, good day to you two." I sighed oh the joy of it, sharing a dormitory with Malfoy how interesting this will be.

When we finally arrived at Hogwarts Malfoy and I shared a carriage with Ginny, Harry, Blaise, and Pansy. Surprisingly enough everyone got along just fine. I kept sneaking glances at Draco though for some reason, my feelings were going haywire and I didn't know what it was. I wrote it off as being excited about being back at Hogwarts. We got out of the carriage and went to our respective tables. The first years were sorted, McGonagall gave her speech, and we ate. After the Grand Feast Draco and I left the prefects to their duties and headed up to our new shared dormitory. We finally found the entrance and went in to get settled. We stood there staring at each other for a second before Draco moved in kissed my cheek and said, "Well good night Hermione, sweet dreams." I stood there in shock one hand on my cheek wondering what just happened. I went to my room changed and got into bed.

"Well I guess if you aren't going to tell me anything I can just hand you over to ," Bellatrix said. I screamed for Harry, Ron, anybody to save me and stop her. Draco was standing there looking at me helplessly. I started pleading with him to help me earning me a slap across the face. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HIM YOU MUDBLOOD FILTH! _CRUCIO!" _Bellatrix screamed and I writhed in pain as the curse hit me again.

"Wake up, Hermione! Wake up she isn't here anymore Bellatrix is gone," said a voice. "Shh," he said, "It's ok I'm right here." I opened my eyes into a pale, strong chest smelling faintly of parchment and mint. I realized it was Draco and jerked a little bit realizing I had most likely been screaming for him again. How many times over the summer had Harry woken me up saying that I had been screaming for Malfoy and then being questioned as to why I was. I honestly hadn't know then why but even now after only having seen Draco for a couple days I am starting to understand. Distracted by Draco stroking my hair and breathing him in I realize my face is covered in tears, so I pull back. "Why," I hiccup, "Why are you here?" Draco stares at me for a second as if trying to puzzle it out himself. "Well," he starts uncertainly, "I heard you screaming and when I came to check on you, you were yelling 'Draco, please don't let her, please!' I was trying to wake you up." I was shocked that he didn't sneer at me during that. I was as if he almost cared that I was ok and not hurt or in pain.

"Well thanks… I guess," I say slowly, "I've had the same nightmare since the night in your Manor after your dear auntie tortured me. I begged you Draco! I pleaded with you trying to reach your humanity but you just stood there watching. Why? Why didn't you help me? I figured you weren't all bad since you had been uncapable of killing Dumbledore, but you just stared at me." He just looked at me uncapable of saying anything. "I wanted to help Hermione, believe me I did, but that would have gotten you nowhere but beside me as she tortured us both," He finally says. We sit here in silence staring at each other, neither of us knowing what to say. As we sit here I feel drawn to him. Like he's emitting a heat and I'm frozen and in need of warmth.

Sub-consciously I shift closer to him as he does the same. I turn my head to look at him taking in his deep gray eyes, thin but full lips, strong, sharp cheek bones, and beautiful blond hair. I lean towards him as he does the same. I search his eyes making sure this is ok. I can feel his breath tickling my lips as we come closer to each other. My lips barley have brushed his when… "Hermione! Where the hell are you!? Come down here we need to talk!" Ginny's voice ringing throughout my room and the rest of the tower, Draco and I jump away from each other shocked at what we had just done. "Hermione! Get your skinny ass down here right now we need to get to breakfast!" Came Ginny's voice again jolting me back to reality as I stumble around my room getting dressed. "I'll sneak down after you leave if you want," I hear Draco say from behind me.

"No, it's ok, I'll just tell Ginny that we were discussing patrol duties or something like that," I say. He shrugs in agreement, is what I'm assuming, and we go down to our little common room. Ginny hears us coming down and says, "Finally! I have been down here FOR-," she notices Draco next to me and suddenly shuts up. "Sorry Gin," I say, "Yes Malfoy I think those patrolling times sound fine. See you here at 11 p.m. then for a little late night patrolling?" Yet again he isn't even slightly phased by my lie and just takes it in stride. "Sure thing Granger just don't be late, Malfoy men don't enjoy being kept waiting," He replies. I nod and lead Ginny out the portrait hole into the hallway before she finally regains her voice, "What the fuck was that!? First night back and he is already in your bed!?" Ginny shrieks, I look at her calmly and say, "Oh, but would you care to scream it again but louder this time? I think the dragons in Romania didn't quite hear you." I continue walking and as Ginny catches up she says, "Sorry Hermione, but you must understand how it looks, you and Malfoy coming down finally after I waited a good half-hour on you."

I pull Ginny into the first side corridor I see. "It was the nightmare again," I say. Her face drains of all color, "Malfoy said he heard me screaming and when he came to check on me I was saying, 'Draco please! Please don't let her do this, help me!'" Just thinking about it brings tears to my eyes yet again. "Shh, hey it's ok," comes Ginny's comforting voice as it has a majority of the summer when Harry was unable to calm me down. I turn and look her in the eyes and say, "No it's not! Draco and I almost kissed! We would have to if you hadn't started screaming for me, and I think we probably wouldn't have stopped unless you had done that. The worst part being I had wanted to kiss him, these feelings started bombarding me after Ron almost hit me…" I trail off as I realize I had yet to inform them of the almost hit incident.

"What did my idiot of a brother do?" Ginny asks me in a deadly soft voice. "Well he got mad when I told him I didn't love him like he wanted and he almost hit me. Draco caught his hand before he could and saved me." I reply afraid of what may happen. I watch as Ginny stands there fuming and my thoughts drift toward Draco, his soft, shiny blonde hair, deep grey eyes, and him in general. I shake my head trying to rid myself of these thoughts, _Ugh, _I think, _this is going to be a long year._

**A/N 2: Ok so one other tiny little thing. Apparently as I was writing after this my mind decided I was going to switch points of view so the next chapter or two will be from Draco's point. It will start at the beginning but I will speed it up a little so you don't have to read the same thing twice! And don't forget about that little review button down there just right me a little note! Thanks!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

New Beginnings

**Disclaimer: Yeah so unfortunatley I still don't own Harry Potter although I do have J.K. Rowling in my basement with documents to sign the story over to me...wait what? :)**

**A/N: Sorry this took so long to update but school was crazy this week and I couldn't find the time to update. I swear I will try to keep the updates as regular as possible. And to the guest reader: I will try to add some other romances but this will be centered around Draco and Hermione just because I love them together so much and that is what my muse has decided on. So without further ado here is Chapter 3 of New Beginnings from Draco's P.O.V.**

Chapter 3, Draco's P.O.V.

Great, another year at Hogwarts with people staring at me like I'm some sort of freak. Yeah, I was a Death Eater only because my father forced me to take the Dark Mark, I don't really mind muggle-borns. I must admit I was surprised when I got my letter and out fell the Head Boy badge. After thinking about it though I realized two things. One, McGonagall would probably want to keep an eye on me and two, the whole house unity idea. I easily figured out who head Girl was within minutes of puzzling out why I was Head boy. Hermione Granger, the girl who stood for everything I have been taught to hate, but also everything I am curious about. She is beautiful without trying and she doesn't even realize it. Unfortunately though she is with the dumbass Weasel. He doesn't even deserve her, I may have been busy and under a lot of stress 6th year but even I could see he treated her like shit. I saw when she set those canaries on him and she cried on Potters shoulder. How I longed to have been the one she had been crying on, the one she trusted enough to share her darkest secrets with. These thoughts have been bombarding me since 3rd year, I've gotten used to them, and even better at hiding them.

When September 1st finally arrives mother and I apparate to King's Cross. I board the train and Pansy, Blaise, and Crabbe find me immediately. "Oh Drakey, I didn't think you were coming back! This year would have been so boring and LONELY without you here," she says as she suggestively rubs herself against me. Here's the thing about Pansy, she is a sweet girl, really she is, but she is just too desperate for me to marry her. Seriously, that is all she talks about…ever! I can never have a stimulating conversation with her. Hermione, oh how do I describe her? She could talk until the day after forever but I wouldn't tire of her voice. I realize I got lost in thought about her when I notice Pansy has been asking if I want to find a carriage.

"Sorry guys, but I have official Head business to take care of. Have to go meet with McGonagall and bloody Granger. See you all at Hogwarts." I walk away feeling their eyes following me desperately, just imagining it makes me smirk slightly. When I arrive at the Head's carriage Hermione has yet to show. I sit in the carriage and wait, after 10 minutes or so I hear her and the Weasel outside. I open the door as I hear him raise his voice only to see him raising his hand preparing to slap her. I grab his hand saying, "I don't think you want to do that Weasel." Hermione thanks me using my first name surprising all of us. We talk for a while before McGonagall arrives. I lie right along with Hermione when she lies saying we were discussing our duties. When in actuality I think she was preparing to hex me.

After arriving and having the Feast Hermione and I find our way up to our new dormitory. I look back on our conversation on the train and remember her not seeing how I flinched when she said mudblood. God, that name seems to follow me wherever I go. I'm never able to escape its grasp, and the way Hermione spat it at me I just wasn't able to stand it. I realize I used to call her that but it was only because that was what I had been taught. But as we came here together every year I started realizing muggle-borns weren't all bad. Hermione especially, she is so smart and naturally intuitive, not including how incredibly beautiful she is. I actually think I may have a shot with her after what Weasel pulled almost smacking her.

As I drift closer and closer to sleep I hear a shriek from across the tower. I shake it off as hearing things but when it comes again and again I realize it must be Hermione. I grab my wand off of my nightstand and race down the stairs over to her room. When I open the door she is thrashing around in her bed screaming my name yelling for help. I run over to her bed and sit down beside her trying to wake her up. Finally I gather her in my arms and hold her until she calms down. She tells me she has had the same nightmare since the night in the Manor. I remember that night very well because I have nightmares about it too. When she finally calms down and we stop talking she gradually drift towards each other. I turn and face her drinking her in with my eyes loving the way she looks right now. We both lean in and as our lips meet my whole body explodes with fire until Weaselettes voice breaks the silence in the room. Hermione jerks away and starts hurrying around getting dressed, I turn away respectfully and say that I could just go down after her but she says no and that she will just say we were discussing patrols.

After they leave I find myself looking forward to tonight's patrolling with Hermione. I go through the day not saying much earning strange glances from Pansy, Blaise, and Crabbe. When Potions arrives as the last class of the day I start to feel better because this class is to be shared with Gryffindor. Now don't get me wrong, I still despise Weasel and Potter, Weasel more now, Potter not as much, but Hermione is in this class. I take the empty seat next to her enraging the Weasel whom I give a smirk. He doesn't deserve to even be in the same room as her let alone sit nexto to her. We all quiet down as Professor Slughorn starts explaining that today he is leaving us to our own devices and by the end of the period we should all have something brewed. Hermione has a strange twinkle in her eyes when she turns to me. "We are going to create_ Convivium, _which is a party potion," she says. I chuckle at the thought and we start utting things together. By the end of the period we have a cheerful multi-coloured potion in our caldroun. Everyone has had varying levels of success and it seems as though Hermione and I were the only ones to actually do something good. As Slughorn comes around to see whether any of the potions are worth testing he stops at our potion and smiles slightly. "Ahh," he says, "Miss Granger I see you have drug Mister Malfoy into your plot of getting me to drink this potion of yours. Ah, very well but this is the one and only time I shall drink this." Hermione hands him a cup full of it her face also full of excitement. Slughorn downs the potion and starts twitching slightly, he sets the cup down on the desk and takes a step back. The lights in the classrom flicker before going out quickly but just as quickly coming back on. The room is now decorated as if we were having a party. Slughorn is dancing as music blares out of hidden speakers.

I turn to Hermione and she looks so happy. She looks at me at the same time and our eyes lock. I feel the same heat as earlier when we kissed. She leans towards me and I lean in too. Our lips are inches apart when suddenly,"HERMIONE!"


	4. Note (sorry)

**Hey guys, I know that you're all probably thinking where the hell have you been!? What happened? Who yelled? Ahhhh! Believe me I get it and I hate it when authors do this but I have to apologize. I was away for so long at first because I had horrible writers block I have finally gotten over it but I don't have access to a computer. So after Christmas I will post two or three chapters to make up for time away. The second reason other than the lack of computer access is my school work has finally caught up with me and I have finals this week. I love all my readers and I am soooooooo sorry for not being able to post for so long. *hands out virtual cookies as apologies***

**- Dracosshipper4ever98**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry for being away for so long guys my writers block REALLY sucked and then I didn't have access to a computer until recently but I love you all and you shall have at least two chapters I believe so without further ado here is Chapter 4 after my horrid cliff hanger Dracosshipper4ever98**

Hermione's P.O.V.

My lips are millimeters from Draco's when I hear two voices yell "HERMIONE!" I jerk back, taken by surprise as I turn around to see Ron and Harry. I'm taken aback at the anger and almost possessive look in his eyes as he stares at me. I feel violated as his eyes rake down my body. "What were you about to do with the Ferret!?" Ron practically screams at me while glaring back and forth between Draco and I. "For fucks sake Ron! Why the hell does it matter to you!? I can do whatever the hell I want, with whoever the fuck I want. Get this through that thick ass skull of yours: I. Am. Not. Yours!" I say as Ron stares back at me angrily. Then he turns to Draco and says, "The fuck Ferret! Did you slip her a love potion or something? She's mine not yours! She loves me, you need to stop screwing with her mind! I know what's best for her so back off and I will tell her what to do not you!" Before I know what's happening I feel my hand connect with his cheek. The sound of the slap echoes and the force of it rattles my teeth. Ron is holding his cheek staring at me in shock as I say, "I don't know what the hell is wrong with you, but get this through your fucking head, I belong to no one, I'm not just some fucking possession. I am a living, breathing human being and I can make my own choices." I run out of the room after that feeling all eyes on my back. My chance to see Slughorns reaction to the potion ruined. What weighs most heavily on my mind though, is almost kissing Draco again.

I run to the entrance to the heads tower and mutter the password. The portrait swings open, I run through the entrance into the common room and fling myself onto the couch. Sighing I feel tears start to slide down my face. Everything is so complicated, I know I don't love Ron, but he can't seem to get that through his head. Draco is…everything that has symbolized evil for the past six or seven years of my life. Yet now, he seems like a completely different person. He smiles at me and looks at me like I'm the only one he sees. For the past three weeks I haven't even heard a whisper of him being with Pansy, Daphne, or even her younger sister Astoria. I wish I knew how he felt about me, knowing where we stood would be so much easier than the guess work I'm doing now. I'm not sure exactly how long I've been lying on the couch but I hear the portrait close and open as footsteps approach. Assuming it's Harry I say, "look, I don't know why I almost kissed Draco, so if that is what you came to ask me, fuck off." Blond hair and stormy gray eyes invade my line of vision as his deep voice says, "On the contrary Granger your Boy-Who-Just-Wouldn't-Die is not me. I'm just Draco Malfoy coming to see if you're alright." I glare at him as I say, "I just smacked one of my best friends, and how do you think I'm doing, hmm?" He chuckles, "In all honesty it was a well-deserved smack, when you take what he said into consideration." I raise my eyebrows, surprised at the words coming out of Draco's mouth. "Well, thanks, but I don't feel much better," I say in response as my eyes meet his. My eyes drop to his lips and I remember the almost kiss from this morning. Now here we are again, in the same position we were in in Slughorn's classroom before we were interrupted. I feel my eyes flutter shut as we lean into each other. As my lips meet his electricity shoots through me as our lips move against each other. The feelings over-loading my senses, my nerve endings feel as if they are about to explode. Draco's hands move to my sides pulling me up and holding me against him, running his hands into my hair. My arms go around his neck to play with the soft hair at the base of his neck as he gently persuades my mouth to open to his. The taste of him floods through me as his tongue meets mine in a slow, gentle, languid dance. I gasp as the taste combined with the smell of him assaults my already overloaded senses. He pulls back at the sound and rests his forehead against mine. Unbeknownst to me we had moved to the wall next to the fireplace with my back against it. "Well," Draco says, "That was exciting." I can hear the smirk in his voice as he says this. All that fills the air now is the sound of our ragged breathing. I can't bring myself to look up because I'm scared of what I might see in his eyes. Draco's fingers gently push my chin up forcing me to look him in the eyes. "So," I say, "What happens now?" Draco looks at me questioningly. I move my finger between us as I say, "Between us? I don't know what to do now, I've never felt this way about anyone before and it scares me. Because I don't know if you feel the same and if you don't I don't know what I'd do. I know you haven't really dated anyone this past month because I would have heard about it or you would have been bragging about it. I don't know what that means. Then if you do feel the same would we date in secret or in the open and if we dated in the open how would we do that? Harry is ok with you but you saw how Ron acted and no matter how much of an ass he is I can't stand losing him but I don't want to lose you and..." I trail off as I hear him start to chuckle. I glare at him until he stops. "What were you laughing at," I ask. He looks at me as his eyes turn serious but don't quite lose their laughter. "Because of how fast your brain was working. Don't overthink it just feel," Draco says taking my face in his hands forcing me to look at him. I sigh and say, "That's how my brain is though, it never shuts off and with you like this I can't help but think of all the possibilities, good or bad. I don't' know what to do or if I should leave or stay or…." My words stop when his mouth covers mine, my brain turns to mush finally leaving me alone. I sigh softly against his mouth as his hands move up my sides and into my hair. My hands go back around his neck, he lightly bites my lower lip and I pull him closer to me desperate to rid myself of any space between my body and his. Suddenly he pulls away from me and as he rests his forehead on mine he says, "I think we should stop now otherwise I won't be able to if we keep going." I nod my head trying to catch my breath. I look up into his eyes not hearing the portrait open but for the second time today hearing a very shocked voice yell, "HERMIONE!"

**A/N2: So this turned out a lot longer than I had been expecting but there shall be another one either tonight as soon as I finish typing it but at the latest tomorrow or Saturday because I am going over to a friends tomorrow. Please R&R the reviews keep me typing! Love you all. And happy new year *Shoots glitter cannon***

**Dracosshipper**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hola everyone! Here is the next chapter after yet another cliff hanger! I hope you like it please R&R the reviews keep me going because it lets me know people like what I am writing.**

**Love you! Dracosshipper4ever98**

Draco's P.O.V.

"Hermione!" For the third time today she jumps out of my arms without hesitating. I am suddenly cold without her warmth. I turn slowly to face who I suspect was Weaselette who interrupted us with a slight smirk on my face. My eyes catch the long, flaming red hair and my suspicions are confirmed. Weaselette had, in fact, walked in on us.

"Well I knew you semi-liked him Hermione but this is unexpected!" She says with a smirk in my direction.

"Look Gin it's not what you think Draco and I just-," Hermione starts but thankfully Weaseltte cuts her off. Hermione glances over at me before I can hide my look of hurt from her.

"I know exactly what was going on, but that's not why I came up here," Ginny says, "I came up here to congratulate you on smacking my ass of a brother."

Hermione looks shocked but I have found a new respect for the Weaselette. I figured the Weasel loyalty would have kicked in but it hadn't. Since that hadn't happened and she knew and was also okay with Hermione and I. I walk over and put my arms around Hermione.

"Draco…" she weakly protests until I feel her sink further into me finding strength with me.

"So," I say wondering what the Weaselette will do with this information, "Since you know are you going to tell anybody?"

She contemplates my question for a minute before saying, "Why should I? It's your guys' secret to tell, but! Before you even think about snogging when I'm around forget it! I may be okay with this, but no one wants to see their best friend shoving her tongue down her boyfriend's throat.

Hermione jerks slightly at the word "boyfriend" I look down into her chocolate brown eyes seeing confusion and hope in them. I go to ask what's wrong but she shakes her head, telling me silently that we'll talk about it later.

"Well since that was all I needed and we got you two cleared up I shall be on my way then. Oh and Draco, try not to piss her off too often will you? I want to be able to speak to Hermione without having my head ripped off! Thanks!" And with that Weaselette skips out the portrait hole.

"So, you okay with this?" Hermione asks me before I even have a chance to open my mouth.

"Okay with what?" I ask not quite sure what she was asking.

"Um… 'Us', if there even is an 'Us'" she says, "I mean I could understand if you didn't want there to be an 'Us' but, we could be er….well-."

I cut her off with a quick kiss before smiling and saying, "Hermione, I would like for there to be an 'us' but I want you to be read and not just rush into it if you aren't ready for it."

She stares at me for a minute as if trying to decide whether or not I'm lying. She finally decide whether or not I'm lying. She finally decides that I'm not and hugs me tight whispering that this makes her happy. I smile and hold her close, tomorrow may be hell but now that I've got hormone I have no intention of letting her go.

*Line Break

As fall comes around and October soon turns changes into November, with its crunching leaves and brisk nights Hermione and I settle into a routine. We go about our day being civil towards each other never too friendly. When we are finally alone in the Head dormitory we try to get to know each other better. I learn that even though her house is Gryffindor her favorite colors have always been green and silver. I tell her stories about my childhood, the rare moments when my mother and I escaped my father and went on outings. In turn she tells me about life as a muggle. How growing up she loved, and still does, Cinderella and Hercules. She really loves reading SciFi, fantasy, horror, and romance. I tell her my favorites have always been mysteries because I love guessing at who was behind everything.

Ginny, yeah I've stopped with Weaselette it kind of pissed Hermione off, comes over as do Pansy and Blaise. Ginny and Harry broke it off in mid-October, really Ginny dumped Harry because she found harry cheating with some bimbo from Hufflepuff. His explanation was that he has needs and sine Ginny wanted to wait he found someone who would fulfill them.

To be honest I think he's full of shite. Since that happened though I've noticed that as we all become better friends, Ginny and Blaise grow closer and closer by the day. Pansy isn't a problem anymore because she finally confessed her feelings for Theo and they have been dating since September.

We, that is the prefects and Heads, have been preparing a Yule ball/masquerade. Hermione has been stressing pretty badly over it because she wants everything to be perfect. We have been spending less time together lately because of this. She and Pans have even already been dress shopping. I asked to see the dress and she said that I would have to wait until the dance that is if I asked her. So of course, drama queen I am, I got down on one knee and said, "Hermione would you do me the great honor and pleasure of going to the Yule ball with me oh please?" Of course she couldn't resist the Malfoy charm so she said yes without hesitation. Speaking of Malfoy charm I have still neglected to inform my mother that I am currently dating Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Princess. I am not sure how she will react exactly so I have been avoiding the subject of my dating life lately.

Since Hermione has been stressing so much over the ball I have enlisted Pansy's help to make the night magical, not just for everyone else but especially for Hermione. She may not know it but her work is appreciated, I just hope she appreciates what I am doing for her when she finally sees it.


End file.
